Only you
by Whydee
Summary: Harry recommence a faire des rêves bizare, mais cette foisci ce n'est pas une porte, mais une fille terriblement belle. Message ? Piège ? Ou prémonition ? Et depuis quelques temps les Dursley ne son plus tout à fait normaux. Y auraitil un rapport ?
1. Le rêve

**_Voila, c'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plaitsoyez simpas. Bon d'accord, c'est pas très bien écrit. Mais je vous en supplie, mettez des REVIEWS !_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Le rêve :**

_Une fille merveilleuse se tenait devant lui. Elle le regardait de ses beaux yeux noisettes. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds lui tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à la taille. Elle ne bougeait pas et restait a quelques mètres de lui. Elle était belle, oui, très belle. Il tendit les bras pour essayer de toucher cette petite silhouette fragile. Mais elle lui échappa. Il tenta à nouveau. Mais nouvel échec.__Elle était insaisissable. On ne pouvait ni l'attraper, ni la toucher, rien. On ne pouvait que la contempler, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle esquissa un faible sourire triste et disparut en appelant désespéramment : "Sirius, Sirius !" en tendant les bras vers lui._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve ça faisait des mois qu'il ne rêvait plus que de ça !

Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi il ne rêvait que d'elle chaque nuit ? Et pourquoi l'appelait_-_elle Sirius ? Plein de questions s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête, sans trouver aucune réponse. Harry se leva, malgré qu'il était 5h du matin, et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Et quelques faibles rayons illuminaient la rue de Prive Drive, encore sombre. Eh ! Oui. Il était toujours coincé là, à Prive Drive chez son oncle et sa tante et (malheureusement) son idiot de cousin. Décidément, il était de plus en plus temps de maîtriser l'oclumancie, comme ça, il pourra enfin s'endormir en étant sur qu'il ne fera pas de rêves étranges et répétitifs. L'année dernière à cause qu'il rêvait d'une porte chaque nuit, son parrain est mort, à cause de lui !

Mais Harry savait, que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil. Non ce n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui envoyait ce rêve, pour la simple et bonne raison que tant qu'il se trouvait dans la maison de sa tante et de son oncle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait rien contre lui. Parce que, le même sang coulait dans ses veines et dans celles de la tante Pétunia, le sang de sa mère. Et il est intouchable quand il est sous le même toit qu'eux. Intouchable autant physiquement que mentalement.

Donc il fallait rejeter cette hypothèse. Oh bien sur, ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux, c'était sur il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes sur cela, on ne peut pas faire le même rêve de suite pendant plus d'un mois. Même dans le monde des sorciers ça n'existait pas, à moins d'utiliser une très forte magie pour ça. Mais ce qu'il était sur c'était que celui ou celle qui lui envoyait ce rêve n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Maintenant, il lui restait à comprendre la signification de ce rêve et qui le lui avait envoyé, et enfin pourquoi ?

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure, accoudé à sa fenêtre à chercher, en vain, les réponses à ses questions, Harry décida de retourner se coucher, il était encore fatigué car il s'était levé trop tôt, se mentit-il à lui-même, en fait, il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas du tout fatigué mais qu'il mourrait d'envie de revoir le si beau visage de cette fille et de peut-être trouver un moyen de percer son mystère.

* * *

**_Sa y'est c'est fini pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et si vous voulez le deuxième ... TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ! Eh oui, je sais sa ce fait pas le chantage mais c'est comme ça._**

**_ZIBOUS A TOUS (et a toutes) !_**


	2. Surprise à Privet Drive

_**Sa y'est c'est le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolé, je sais que vous les trouvait cour, mais j'arrive pas à les faire plus long. J'essarai quand même mais je vous promet rien.**_

* * *

**Surprise à Privet Drive :**

Mais Harry ne parvint plus à se rendormir il était trop préoccupé par son rêve, il resta allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermé, dans l'espoir que le sommeil vienne. En vain. Il se leva vers 8h du matin, car il était sur que le sommeil n'arriverait plus à présent.

« _Il faudra attendre la nuit prochaine »_ se dit-il.

Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre encore ouverte, le soleil avait monté dans le ciel, et il éclairait à présent toute la rue de Privet Drive. Dans la rue des gamins jouait au football avec une petite ball. Harry les regarda jouer un peu en pensant que rien ne pouvait être plus beau que le Quidditch et que c'était dommage que les moldus ne connaissent pas ça, ça les ferrait enfin se désintéresser au football, car c'était un sport stupide.

_« Enfin,_ soupira-il en se détournant de la fenêtre, _tant qu'il ne m'envoient pas leur fichu ballon sur la tête, je ne … »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose de rond et dur vient se scratcher sur sa nuque.

« **Outch ! Espèces de petits … » **

Il se retourna et regarda la petite chose ronde qui l'avait percuté, ce n'était pas un ballon c'était …

« Coquecigrue ! Mais que fait tu ici ? »

Le petit hibou répondit d'un fier hululement, (qui eut le don d'exaspérer Hedwidge au plus haut point), en brandissant une petite lettre accrochée à sa minuscule patte. Harry se précipita sur lui et détacha la lettre de sa patte. Ca faisait longtemps que Ron et Hermione ne lui avaient pas écrit. Il donna un petit gâteau sec à Coquecigrue qui s'envola vers la fenêtre heureux d'avoir accompli sa mission. Harry entreprit alors d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron. Il lut :

_Salut Harry,_

_On viendra te chercher bientôt, on ne peut pas te dire exactement quand, au cas où la lettre serait interceptée, j'espère que tu vas bien._

_Ron_

Ils viendraient le chercher bientôt. Ca n'en disait pas beaucoup, mais ça disait quand même le principale : ils ne l'ont pas oublier et ils vont le sortir de ce trou pourri. Et bientôt.

Cette lettre eut un effet considérable sur Harry, il était à présent tellement heureux qu'il en oublia presque son rêve.

Ce ne fut qu'au cour du repas du soir qu'Harry parvient enfin à se calmer.

L'oncle Vernon racontait à sa famille, c'est-à-dire la tante Pétunia et Dudley, sa journée de travail. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite son discours. Il était occupé à découper sa pomme de terre et à la fourrer dans sa bouche, quand l'oncle Vernon enchaîna :

« Et devinez quoi, les Ponniers, vous savez ceux qui habite au 6 Prive Drive, en rentrant du travail, j'ai vu un grand camion de déménagement devant chez eux. Alors, je me suis arrêté, et j'ai demandé à Mrs Ponniers s'ils allaient déménager, et elle m'a répondu qu'en effet qu'ils iraient habiter plus dans le sud, à cause du travail de son mari. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'ils avaient vendu la maison. A des français parait-il, un couple et leur fille. Et, ajouta l'oncle Vernon pendant que Harry mettait une autre cuillérée de pomme de terre dans sa bouche, leur fille a pile l'age de Dudley.

Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec ses pommes de terre, il fut obligé de tousser pour se dégager la gorge et pouvoir enfin respirer. Il avait bien dit une fille de l'age de Dudley ? Apparemment oui. Ca voulait aussi dire alors, une fille de SON age.

La tante Pétunia regarda Harry tousser, d'un air outré qui signifiait Danger , et elle ajouta en s'adressant à l'oncle Vernon :

« Il faudra quand même s'assurer de la _normalité_ de ces gens, avant que Dudley ne fréquente leur fille. »

« Oui, bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Pétunia chérie, je m'en chargerait moi-même. » reprit-il.

Le dîner fini, Harry tout rêveur, remonta dans sa chambre, la fin de l'été promettait d'être fort en émotion.

* * *

**_Et voila fini pour le deuxième chapitre, maintenant si vous voulait le troisième vous savez se qui vous reste à faire : ... REVIEWS !_**


	3. Bizareries

_**Voila, c'est le troisième chapitre, j'ai fait un p'tit effort pour le faire plus long, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et puis vous aussi faites un piti effort, quoi, mettez des reviews ! C'est pas compliqué quand même ! bon voila, c'est tout et n'oubliait pas les reviews !**_**

* * *

**

**Bizarreries:**

Ce matin Harry se réveilla très tard, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry se leva, se lava, s'habilla et essaya de se coiffer mais il dut abandonner la partie car son peigne s'était cassé.

Il descendit l'escalier et rentra dans la cuisine, il s'attendait à voir les trois Dursley. Mais personne. La cuisine était vide. D'habitude il y avait toujours l'oncle Vernon qui lisait le journal dans la cuisine, le Dimanche, (car aujourd'hui c'était Dimanche), pendant que la tante Pétunia jonglait entre la vaisselle et le repas sous l'oeil attentif et gourmand de Dudley.  
Mais là il n'y avait personne.

Harry haussa les épaules, après tout ils était peut être allés quelque part et ils n'avait pas juger utile de le prévenir. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient parfois. Mais où pourrait-ils aller le dimanche car tout était fermé et même un Dursley, dont le niveau d'intelligence frôlait les moins cinq, devraient le savoir. Harry ouvrit le frigidaire et regarda se qu'il y avait dedans. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dudley avait pour habitude de dévaliser le frigidaire chaque matin, et il ne laissait à Harry que les seules rares fruits et légumes que la tante Pétunia achetait.

Il mangea son petit-déjeuner en se réjouissant, il a la maison pour lui seul, il pourra regarder la télé, essayer le nouvel ordinateur de Dudley, ou pouvoir faire ses devoirs qu'il avait pour la rentrée sans être obligé de les faire la nuit caché sous ses draps.

Après avoir mangé quelques abricots qui traînaient dans le frigo depuis plus d'un mois, Harry monta finir le devoir de potion pour Rogue, dans sa chambre.

Cinq heurs plus tard, après avoir enfin fini TOUS ses devoirs, il descendit, mangea un petit casse-croûte et s'installa devant la télé. Il l'alluma et regarda se qu'il y avait sur la une, c'est à dire des petites séries moldus sans intérêt. Il passa le reste de la après-midi ici, avaché sur le canapé.

Quand à 6h la porte d'entrée s'ouvrie brusquement. Harry s'empressa d'éteindre le téléviseur mais il n'eut pas le temps de se lever du canapé que la porte du salon s'ouvrie à son tour.

La tante Pétunia entra elle était livide et avait les lèvres tellement serrées qu'on ne pouvait presque plus les voir. Elle portait sa plus belle robe de soirée (un truc affreux avec des petits pompons roses un peu partout le long de sa robe Elle avançait dans le salon, vers la cuisine à grand pas rageur. Derrière elle, arrivait l'oncle Vernon qui était tout rougissant et avait l'air très embarrassé en regardant sa femme. Lui par contre avançait tout doucement comme s'il avait peur que le plafond lui tombe dessus.

Aucun d'eux ne semblaient remarqué Harry, qui était en train de ramasser les chips qui s'étaient renversés sur le canapé dans sa précipitation. Il ne comprenait pas normalement ils l'auraient tellement puni pour ça qu'il ne serait même plus sûr de rentrer à Poudlard vivant, début septembre, (bon d'accord j'exagère un peu, mais quand même). Mais là rien ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçut de sa présence.

La tante Pétunia se précipita dans la cuisine et claqua violemment la porte. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée de sa vie. Il était en train de se demander se qui avait bien put se passer pour l'énerver à ce point, quand un grand cri le fit sursauter.

- VERNON ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- quelquechosenevapasPétuniamachérie? Minauda l'oncle Vernon.

- OUI !

L'oncle Vernon rentra tout tremblant dans la cuisine.

- FERME LA PORTE !

- ouimonamour.

L'oncle Vernon ferma la porte, au grand malheur de Harry qui mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait.

Il eut soudain une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit comme un choc électrique: il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie pendant les grandes vacances, mais rien n'interdisait les objets magiques et ça faisait trop longtemps que sa cape d'invisibilité n'avait servi à rien.

Il courut la chercher dans sa valise. Et redescendit, quelques secondes plus tard, avec la cape d'invisibilité en mains. Il la mit et disparut dessous. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se glissa à l'intérieur. La tante Pétunia tempêtait et l'oncle Vernon subissait ses foudres la tête baissée.

- ... ET AUSSI TU N'AVAIS PAS A ...

Elle s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes et regarda du coté de Harry, la porte qui s'était ouverte toute seule. Puis se retournant vers l'oncle Vernon, elle cria:

- ET FERME CETTE PORTE POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, VERNON !

- Oui ma chérie.

L'oncle Vernon referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir en face de la tante Pétunia. Puis elle enchaîna au bord des larmes, et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot:

- tu ... tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça.

- mais ma chérie, je n'ai rien f ...

- OH QUE SI ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai bien vu ... je t'ai bien vu ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder ! Et ce n'est pas le pire ...

- Mais ma chérie, c'est tout à fait normal de regarder les gens ...

- AH OUI ! Et de se mettre à genoux devant "elle" et de lui réciter une poésie d'amour, c'est normal peut-être ?

- Mais je ... je ...

- Tu QUOI ?

- Je ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... d'un coup comme ça quand je l'ai vue, j'ai eu l'impression que ... que toute ma vie je ne pourrai plus jamais détacher mes pensées d'elle ... Mais depuis qu'on est parti, plus rien. J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé après avoir rêvé. C'est tout.

- Et tu n'éprouve rien pour ... pour "elle" ?

- Non, rien. Temps que je ne la voie pas je ne ressent rien du tout. C'était comme si ...

- Si quoi ?

- Si elle m'avait ensorcelé.

- Oh ! Vernon, tu crois que ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'oncle Vernon l'embrassa.

- C'est toi que j'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de reprendre leur baiser encore plus fougueusement.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Harry pour sortir discrètement de la cuisine. Les deux Dursley étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait et se refermait apparemment toute seule.

Une fois dans le couloir Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la laissa tomber par terre. Il s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, tout cela avait un peu perturbé son esprit. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point.

Apparemment ils avait sûrement été invités quelque part (vu leur tenues de soirées), et l'oncle Vernon a essayer de "draguer" une femme, la tante Pétunia s'était vexée du comportement de son mari avec une autre femme, et ils sont rentrés s'expliquer à la maison. Et l'oncle Vernon affirme avoir été victime d'un sortilège. Tout ceci est bizarre. En plus, Harry n'imaginait vraiment pas l'oncle Vernon déclarer son amour à quelqu'un. A son age ! Mais pas plus la tante Pétunia faire une crise de jalousie en public.

Enfin bon, de toute façon avec tout ça, il aurait de la chance si les deux autres dans la cuisine ne faisait pas un autre Dudley ! Un seul suffisait largement !

Au fait, OU EST DUDLEY!

* * *

**_Fini pour le troisième chapitre, alors maintenant n'oubliait pas REVIEWS ! _**

**_Sinon ...,LoL !_**

**_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera surement "le Mystère de Dudley", et je l'ai pas encore commencé mais j'ai des idées. Donc je le mettrai peut-être dans un mois vers là. Oui je sais c'est dans longtemps mais c'est moi qui décide, lol._**

**_ZiBouS !_**


	4. La Punition

**_Taratata ! (bruit de trompette, lol). Oyer oyer brave gens! Relol !Voici ce que vous attendez tous avec impacience: le prochain chapitre ! Voila alors je suis désolée il est très court, mais j'essarai de faire le prochain plus long. Et aussi le titre de celui la je vous avez dit que ce serai "Le Mystère de Dudley" mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis ce sera le titre du prochain chapitre (enfin normalement)! Et surtout n'oubliait pas les REVIEWS !_**

* * *

**La Punition******

" **Shplâââaaaannnnggg !**"

Harry sursauta, et regarda automatiquement du coté d'où venait le bruit: la fenêtre de l'entrée, juste au dessus de lui. Il sortit sa baguette magique (geste de précaution) et surtout pour lui donner du courage car on ne sais jamais si un mangemort où quelque chose comme ça, était dans les environs et faisait des dégât. Il leva lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, prêt à se baisser à la moindre alerte, quand il vit évanouit sur le rebords de la fenêtre: ...

- ERROL !

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, Errol n'avait pas du voir la vitre comme d'habitude, il recupera Errol et le coucha à coté de lui sur l'escalier. Normalement il aurait dut l'amener directement dans sa chambre et le mettre dans la cage d'Hedwige afin qu'il s'y repose avant de reprendre son envol. Mais Harry était bien trop pressé de lire ce que Ron lui avait écrit qu'il décida de lire maintenant la lettre et de s'occuper d'Errol après. Il lut:

_Salut Harry,_

_Voilà en fait je suis désolé ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais ! Mais ..._

Harry respira un grand coup avant de poursuivre:

_on ne pourra pas faire ce qu'on t'as dit qu'on ferait dans la lettre précédente, avant quelques jours encore ... A cause d'un petit problème technique, on t'expliquera quand tu sera là ...J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne prends pas trop mal cette nouvelle,_

_Amitié, Ron._

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Il s'était tellement réjouit ! Enfin de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste espérer, pour eux, que lorsque Harry arriverait, ils aient une bonne raison pour se justifier.  
La porte de la cuisine se rouvrie subitement. Harry s'empressa de s'asseoir sur la cape d'invisibilité, si jamais ils la voyait ils aurait tout de suite un doute de quelque chose, et c'était justement ce que Harry voulait absolument éviter.

La tante Pétunia, aussi rouge que si elle avait cramée pendant deux jour entier à St Tropez, sortie la première de la cuisine suivie de l'oncle Vernon qui ne cessait de dire:" ma tourterelle, ma colombe, mon ... **HIBOUX !**"

C'est là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié de cacher Errol. Il avait tellement peur de ce que les Dursley allaient encore lui faire subir pour avoir fais rentrer un hiboux dans leur maison, qu'il avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient métamorphosées en plomb. L'oncle Vernon se prit une gifle de la part de la tante Pétunia.

L'oncle Vernon abasourdit la regarda.

- Mais ..., je ne parlais pas pour toi ma libellule ...

La tante Pétunia regarda Harry qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, puis la chose qu'il y avait à coté de lui, et poussa un petit cri d'horreur.

L'oncle Vernon le regarda de ses petits yeux perçants, et le jugea du regard comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à une punition suffisante pour passer sur lui toute sa mauvaise humeur. Harry avala sa salive et baissa les yeux attendant que la sentence tombe.

La tante Pétunia eut soudain le regard qui s'éclaira, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'oncle Vernon. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait le regard de l'oncle Vernon s'éclaira exactement comme celui de la tante Pétunia quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, l'oncle Vernon eut un large sourire. Et pris la parole d'un air triomphant:

- Mon garçon ...

* * *

**_Et voila c'est fini, alors dites moi se que vous en pensez ça aide toujours pour la suite ! merci ! Et le prochain chapitre sera bientôt prêt, en attendant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, lol !_**


	5. Le Mystère de Dudley

**_Et le cinquième chap en ligne ! Alors là, c'est le plus long que j'ai fait pour l'instant ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Et mettez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !_**

**

* * *

**

**Le Mystère de Dudley: **

Quesqu'il ce passait exactement chez les Dursley, se demandait Harry en marchant le long de la grande route grise de Prive Drive. Depuis quelques temps, ils étaient plus que bizarre: tromperies, scènes de jalousies, disputes de couples pour se réconcilier 3 minutes après et + si affinité, et enfin ils lui avait donné la punition la plus nulle qui existe: chercher Dudley qui était chez les nouveaux voisins (les français, qui ont emménagés au 6 Prive Drive, ce matin même). En fait,ils étaient vraiment loin de s'imaginer que c'était justement , en ce moment, la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde: voir qui étaient ces si mystérieux voisins, qui avaient perturbés le court de la petite vie tranquille et "presque" normale des Dursley.

Harry arriva rapidement devant leur maison (il n'avait pas à marcher beaucoup, car c'était la maison juste à coté de celle des Dursley).

- De l'extérieur en tout cas la maison est tout à fait normale, pensa Harry avant de presser sur le bouton de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'ouverture de la porte se tenait une femme qui lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un blond argenté, et il n'y avait aucun mot et aucune couleur pour décrire ses yeux, tellement ils étaient beaux. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et regardait Harry d'un air interrogateur tout en souriant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma d'un air ébahit.

La femme semblait habituée à ce genre de réaction, elle lui demanda d'un ton encouragent:

- Oui ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et bafouilla:

- Une... _une Vélane !_

Vu son air surpris, la femme ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ça.

- Entrez, dit-elle précipitamment.

Harry entra avec un peu d'appréhension. Il découvrit un énorme hall, qui avait forcément été agrandit par la magie. Il était non seulement spacieux mais aussi super luxueux, avec un superbe carrelage noir et blanc, avec deux chaises de velours à coté d'un téléphone en or pur, et pleins d'autre objets plus luxueux les uns que les autres.

La femme lui fit signe de le suivre, et l'amena dans un salon tout aussi merveilleux. Elle s'assis dans un siège en cuir, et désigna à Harry un siège semblable en face d'elle. Ils étaient séparés par une petite table basse. Puis elle le regarda silencieusement, elle semblait le dévisager.

- Euh ..., dit timidement Harry pour mettre fin au silence pesant, je ... heu, je venait juste chercher m... Mon cousin Dudley, on... on m'a dit qu'il était ici.

Elle sourit:

- Oui, je sais, excuse- moi de te retenir quelques minutes, c'est que... j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Comme on est nouveaux ici ... Si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Non... non, bien sûr, mais...

- Oui ?

- Si vous êtes nouveaux et que vous voulez savoir des trucs, comme la vie en Angleterre par exemple...

- Oui ? Redemanda-t-elle poliment.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux Dursley, quand ils étaient là ? Ils connaissent plus de détails que moi...

Au grand étonnement de Harry, elle éclata de rire.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, la vie en Angleterre on est bien renseignés. Si j'ai à te poser des questions, ce n'est pas sur le monde des moldus, mais celui des sorciers !

Harry demanda, presque aussi ébahit que quand il était arrivé:

- Comment savez-vous que je suis un...

- Peu de moldus connaissent le mot Vélane, et savent les reconnaître quand ils en voient une, Harry.

- Alors vous êtes bien une... Mais attendez, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Et aussi peu de personne se promène avec une cicatrice sur le front. Au fait tu peux me tutoyer, je m'appelle Lidie.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il aurait quand même tout aussi bien être un moldus qui s'était cogné la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une sylable, que quelqu'un ouvrit subitement la porte du salon. Il leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était, et il ne put retenir un énorme éclat de rire: Dudley venait de rentrer dans le salon. Il portait son horrible costume cravate bleu marine, et étant trop gros pour l'habit, débordait sur les côtés (Il avait passé tout l'été avec la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon a faire toutes les boutiques de la ville pour trouver un nouveau costume assez large pour qu'il puisse rentrer dedans, car l'ancien était bien trop petit, mais malgré tout ça, ils était rentrés au bord de la crise de nerfs à la maison en ayant acheté le plus large costume qu'ils avaient trouvés. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas assez large pour Dudley qui, le pauvre, dépassait sur les cotés. Et en plus, ils n'avaient eu aucun choix sur la couleur, et Dudley se retrouvait avec des rayures bleu clair et bleu foncé). Et enfin, pour ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau (expression), il s'était lui même lissé les cheveux avec tellement de gel qu'ont aurait dit qu'ils était dix fois plus gras que les cheveux de Rogue. Et il rougissait à un point qu'ont aurait put faire grillé des oeufs sur sa figure.

Dudley s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, et dit en bégayant:

- Je... je dois rentrer... il est assez tard et... heu... voilà...

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, et il bégaya encore plus:

- Au... au revau... heu... au revoir Mrs Calia.

- Au revoir Dudley !

Une fois que Dudley avait refermé la porte de l'entrée, Harry sursauta en se rappelant qu'il était censé ramener Dudley. Il se leva brusquement et dit à Mrs Calia qu'il devait ramener Dudley et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le rattraper, sinon il n'osait pas penser à la réaction des Dursley.

Elle lui répondit que si les Dursley avaient quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un se serait à elle et à personne d'autre pour l'avoir fait rentrer en retard et qu'elle en répondrait quoiqu'il en soit.

Harry hésita, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle prenne tout sur elle. Mais apparemment si elle faisait tout ça c'est qu'elle avait pleins de questions sur comment marchait le monde des sorciers en Angleterre, et que de tout façon se serait mal poli de partir quand même. Il se rassit, et commença une explication complète sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir (Poudlard, le quai 9 3/4, Azkaban, le chemin de traverse, le ministère de la magie, pré au lard, ...). Pendant qu'il parlait, tout en l'écoutant attentivement Mrs Calia fit apparaître un petit buffet d'apéritif, sur sa petite table basse en face d'eux.

Une fois qu'il eu fini toute ces explication et qu'il fut assez rassasier pour le reste de la journée, Harry se leva et rentra chez lui, après que Mrs Calia l'ai longuement remercié.

Harry redoutait avec appréhension la réaction des Dursley: il n'avait pas ramené Dudley, car celui-ci était rentré tout seul, et il était rentré deux heures après Dudley. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra discrètement en espérant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais manque de chance, l'oncle Vernon guettait son arrivée et il se dirigea vers lui en soufflant comme un boeuf. Après quelques "petites" explications, Harry fut privé de repas du soir. Mais de toute façon il s'en foutait il avait largement assez mangé chez Mrs Calia. Et à propos de "large" il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir pas faim: Dudley qui à son habitude se ruait sur la nourriture, était avachit sur le canapé. Mais à la grande surprise de Harry, il ne regardait pas la télé. Harry se rapprocha pour mieux voir se qu'il faisait et il eut le choc de sa vie: IL LISAIT UN LIVRE ! DUDLEY SAVAIT LIRE ! Il se rapprocha encore plus et parvient à lire le titre du livre avant que Dudley le cache sous un coussin en disant à Harry de dégager, c'était "_**TOUTES LES PLUS BELLES OEUVRES DE GUILLAUME APOLLINAIRE**_".

- Tu lis de la poésie maintenant Dudlychounet ?

Dudley lui répondit par un regard noir qui en disait beaucoup, mais Harry continua sans se soucier de lui.

- C'est pour ta maman ou ton papa que tu fais ça ? dit Harry en parlant comme si son interlocuteur était un petit bébé de 3 mois.

- Pour aucun des deux si tu tien tant à le savoir, répliqua Dudley.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Quoi ?

- Non, qui.

- Qui, quoi ?

- La personne pour qui tu essayes d'apprendre ce bouquin par coeur.

- Sa ne te regarde pas, c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua qu'il serrait un petit bout de papier dans sa main.

- Et puis, continua Dudley, pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas juste être moi qui ait décidé de lire ce livre ? Pourquoi ce serait forcément pour quelqu'un que je lirais quelque chose.

- Parce que tu es bien trop bête pour ça Dudy, et puis parce que si tu n'as pas remarqué, c'est un livre de poésie.

- J'ai très bien remarqué, et quesque ça peut faire ?

- Tu sais Dud, dit Harry sur un ton faussement compatissant, les gens en général, lisent des bouquins de poésie pour se donner des idées avant de faire leurs déclarations aux personne qu'ils aiment.

- Donc ? demanda Dudley qui n'avait pas compris l'insinuation d'Harry.

- Donc j'en déduis que tu as un petit secret, non ?

Cette fois-ci Dudley sembla comprendre, et serra encore plus fort le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans son poing.

- Je... je...

Harry haussa un sourcil, il savait très bien que Dudley était assez bête pour lire un livre de poésie sans être forcément amoureux, Harry n'avait dit ça que pour l'énerver. Mais il paraissait mal à l'aise. Et si Dudley était vraiment tomber amoureux ? Harry avait absolument besoin de savoir.

La nuit venue, Harry couché sur son lit attendait, les yeux fixés sur sa montre, qu'il soit 1h du matin pour être sûr que tout le monde dormaient. Puis, il se leva, sans faire de bruit et ouvrit sa valise, qui était posé à coté de son lit. Il en ressortit, pour la deuxième fois à Prive Drive, la vieille cape de son père. Après l'avoir mise, il sortit de sa chambre, pour renter discrètement dans celle de Dudley. Celui-ci ronflait bruyamment dans son lit. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormait vraiment, Harry commença à faire des fouilles dans la pièce. Il cherchait un objet. Mais pas n'importe lequel. un objet précis: le petit morceau de papier. Pour que Dudley y tienne autant, c'était sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il fouilla la pièce de fond en comble. En vain. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ce bout de papier. Et pourtant, Harry était sûr que le papier était ici. Si Dudley y tenait tellement, il ne l'aurait pas mit dans une autre pièce. Il l'aurait gardé avec lui. C'est là qu'Harry eut une merveilleuse idée. Il l'a peut-être gardé SUR lui. Mais comment faire pour le fouiller sans le réveiller ? D'accord Dudley avait un sommeil de plomb, mais quand même. Faut il abandonner ? Non, ça pas question, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, et puis maintenant il était si près du but. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Alors tant pis. Il faut prendre le risque. De toute façon, il a la cape d'invisibilité, donc même si Dudley se réveillait, il ne le verrait pas ! Il fallait juste espérer qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Harry, une fois réveillé. Harry chassa toute ses pensées, et se concentra pour pouvoir fouiller Dudley sans le réveiller. Il fouilla dans les poches du pyjama de Dudley, Mais rien. Il regarda sous ses draps et sous son oreiller. Mais il n'eut pas plus de chance. Exaspéré, énervé et fatigué, Harry s'assis par terre et regarda Dudley dormir, en espérant que l'idée tombe du ciel.

- Et l'autre là, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est dormir à poing fermés, il aurait quand même put laisser un indice quelque part, non ? dit Harry à voix basse.

Et il réalisa enfin:

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ! Se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Il se releva et s'approcha de Dudley. Il lui prit sa main, qui était fermée, et l'ouvrit petit à petit. Il trouva une boule de papier au creux de sa main. Il la retira doucement, puis explosant de joie, le déplia le plus vite possible.

Il n'y avait que 4 mots griffonnés dans un coeur.

- Je t'aime Nelly, lut-il.

Nelly. Elle s'appelait Nelly.  
Il retourna le petit bout de papier dans l'espoir d'avoir des renseignements supplémentaires. Et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un petit morceau de papier. C'était une photo. Dudley avait griffonné ces quelques mots au dos d'une photo. C'était donc elle, Nelly. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds merveilleux, et les traits de son visage étaient parfaits, avec de belles lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire tout aussi parfait, en laissant apparaître de merveilleuses dents blanches. Mais le point le plus extraordinaire de son visage était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux noisettes, tellement beaux, qu'il avait du mal à détacher les siens de son regard.  
C'était une photo d'identitée, donc on ne pouvait voir que sa tête. Mais même juste avec sa tête, Harry se rappelait où il l'avait déjà vu.

Tout à coup Dudley bougea. Harry prit de panique remit rapidement la photo dans la main de Dudley, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la remit dans sa valise. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et repensa à la fille de la photo. Il se souvenait là où il l'avait déjà vu.

C'était la fille de son rêve...

* * *

**_Finish ! Alors maintenant n'oubliait pas les Reviews ! Because it's very important for me ! Thanks ! Lol, c'était pas drôle ! _**

**_Allez, Bizous à tous, je vs adore!_**


	6. Petite Anonce

**_Petite anonce:_**

**_Ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre, c'est juste une petite anonce pour vous informer (pour ceux ou celles que ça intéressent) que j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fiction, si vous voulez la lire. C'est entre Lily et James, leur histoire d'amour (c'est bo l'amour, lol) et donc voilà. Elle s'appelle "tout ce que je ferais pour toi"._**

**_Et sinon ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, mais j'aurais juste un peu de retard pour mettre les chapitres, car j'écrit l'autre en même temps._**

**_Voilà c'est tout._**

**_Gros ZiBouS !_**


End file.
